To turn back the clock
by Leelee4
Summary: Um a story of broken hearts, evil teachers(you'll never guess who that is !) and problems that can;t be fixed or so it's thought


The cold calculating stare that he gave her was enough to tell Hermione that she had gone too far this time. I had to push didn't I? She thought bitterly to herself. Hermione knew that her problem was that she always had to be right but she didn't realise how bad her problem had become. He meant the world to her and to lose him would mean to lose everything she had ever cared about…loved.  
  
She looked away from his face; the stare was so harsh she felt the burn of it. Her gaze swept the room, there was nothing special about, but for Hermione this room held many memories. She didn't know if the room made her feel safe or frighten but none the less the familiarity of it all was all that keep her from screaming. Looking back at his face she saw that the eyes were no longer sending burning daggers at her, now they were filled with confusion, Hermione knew they were asking why but how could she answer question that she had been asking herself to no avail.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say" she let out in gasped tones. "I love you and you know that, nothing could changed that" Hermione eyes quietly pleading him to believe her.  
  
"So you love me enough to betray me, that makes sense!" his voice was full of venom.  
  
The sarcasm hurt, but he was right did she really love him if she betrayed him? Why oh why did she have to try and convince him that she was right, it showed him that she was a stupid. How can you reason sleeping with another man to your boyfriend, how could you turn it round to make out that he was wrong to accuse you of treachery. Hermione was not always right.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, all she wanted was to turn back time so all the wrong she committed could be erased. God I wish I had the Time Turner, Hermione thought to herself ruefully. It had saved more then one life that night, the last time she'd used it back in third year. Her mind slowly returned to the present where a man stood before her, a man waiting for an answer.  
  
Drawing in a large breath she open her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out the dungeon door slammed open to expose the last people Hermione wanted to see.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr potter fancy seeing you here" the voice was unmistakeable, Snape step through the doorway a cruel, questioning look spreading over his hooded features. Beside him stood Filch and Mrs Norris, who both wore looks of triumph.  
  
"What did I tell you Professor, two 6th years playing in one of the dungeon classrooms" he smiled, his yellow rotten teeth showing through those parched lips.  
  
"Yes Mr Filch. You are correct. I will take it from here." Snape's voice was low and foreboding but polite all at the same time. If it hadn't been for the current situation Hermione would have found his voice quite sexy. Filch turned to leave closely followed by Mrs Norris apparently please with himself.  
  
"Would either of you care to explain what you are doing here Harry? Or would you prefer me to just give you both a detention?" His eyes moved from Hermione to Harry but lingered on Hermione. He knows very well why we're here, thought Hermione a feeling of anger growing in her. He is reason I have these problems yet he continues to act as the innocent party.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she began to speak " We are here professor discussing my assignment. Remember how you said I could work here tonight?" This was all true but that really explain why Harry was here, he was never given permission to be here. The reason Harry was here was because he thought he could catch the man who was sleeping with Hermione. After all that man was a Slytherin and the dungeons were where Slytherin presided. How did Harry know all this? Snape having walked in on Hermione and the Slytherin conveniently mentioned it to her while Harry was in hearing distance.  
  
Damn you Snape, thought Hermione her hands clenched at her side.  
  
**********************************  
  
Snape Laughed. He did love it when students where in such a frantic state. It was just so easy to wind them up!! 


End file.
